Daddy's Girl
by LadyoftheMasquerades
Summary: Sasuke's a girl! Kakashi is her adopted father! That can only mean trouble ... better summary inside. This is the only chapter I'll post until I'm done my other story. I'll see what kinda response I get, enough reviews and I'll continue so please R&R!


Hiya! This is one story that I've been thinking of writing so I thought I might as well get it over with, I'm not gonna continue until I'm done my other story but please review. The more reviews I get the more I'll want to write!

* * *

"_My name was Sasuke Uchiha; I was the second born child to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha who were the clan leaders. The first born was my older brother Itachi Uchiha, heir to the clan and most promising as a ninja. My birth parents never wanted a daughter, so when I was born they didn't even want to acknowledge the fact I existed. Under orders of the Third Hokage they had to care for me until I could at least live without a mother, they did but they gave me minimum attention. My mother only held me if she was feeding me and my father never graced me with more then one glace a day. My brother was the only one who treated me like family, he would spend all his extra time with me … but once my father caught on to this he gave Itachi more and more to do causing him to spend less and less time with me. This lasted for two months before the Hokage allowed them to put me up for adoption._

_I was offered to him first, he had always been there for me. Ironically enough he was even there when I was born, his team had been given a mission to aid my mother but when she went into labor my father was no where to be found so he went into the delivery room and helped her through it. My father came just in time to hear I was a girl before he left. When he was asked to adopt me he didn't even hesitate and within hours I was settled in my new home with my new dad._

_My name is Sasuke Hatake, the only child of Kakashi Hatake who is known as the great Copy Ninja. Gender; female, age; 16, hair; deep red/black, eyes; onyx/red when using Sharingan, height; about 5'3", weight; 125lbs, current status; Chuunin. I have always lived alone with my dad in an apartment in the outskirts of Konoha. It's a peaceful and quiet place with lots of friendly neighbors and shop owners. Another advantage about it is that the Uchiha Grounds were a fare distance away so my dad never had to worry about me running into them. The only Uchiha, other than me, that I ever came into contact with was my brother. He would always stop by and help out or take me out while my dad was busy. I loved them both so much, and it still hurts me when I think of my brothers' death._

_It was my birth father that killed him, and the rest of the clan. I'm not sure the whole story behind it but I was told he went mad and started killing the clan off, he killed everybody. I was told that when he killed my birth mother my brother stepped in to challenge him, they battled and the end result was they killed each other. Itachi didn't die right away; some ninja found him and took him to the hospital and h died from his wounds there. I was with him when he died, as soon as my dad had heard what had happened he took me to see him. I'll never forget the final words he told me,_

"_**Don't you ever loose your spark little sister, always let your flame burn bright." **_

_I never have. Kakashi and I have always watched each others backs and sometimes it feels like I'm taking care of him instead of him taking care of me. It had always been my brothers dream to change the clan, he told me the Uchiha clan was seen as cold-hearted killers, so it is my dream now … to change the name of the Uchiha clan … to prove that we do have real hearts deep down inside  
My name is Sasuke Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake the great Copy Ninja, and I am the Flame Haze of the Fire Country."_

It was a warm night in the village of Konoha and most people were taking advantage of it, like Kakashi and his daughter Sasuke for example. Sitting on a lawn swing on the balcony to the small apartment they live in they were both cuddled together and reading. Kakashi was sitting with one leg tucked up so his other leg was resting on his ankle; he was using one hand to read his well known Make-Out Paradise book while the other was wrapped loosely over Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke was sitting with her back to Kakashi while leaning against his chest with her head on his shoulder. Kakashis one arm that was slung over her shoulder that was leaned up against him was hanging diagonally across her chest and gentle gripping her waist, she was gently clinging to it with her outside hand. Her other hand was lazily flipping through a magazine with a relaxed smile on her face. Sasuke was wearing a black tank top and shorts while Kakashi was wearing dark blue pajama pants and a white muscle shirt. Both were completely relaxed and happy.

It had been a long time since they could cuddle like this, a long period of dangerous missions and team problems. It had been almost three full years since Sakura and Naruto had ditched the team to train with two of the legendary Sannin Jiraya and Tsunade but they weren't missed, by some that is. No one had felt their absence more then Sasuke and Kakashi, Sasuke was just starting to really trust them when Naruto had left and then Sakura soon after. Now she was bitter towards them, even the smallest mention of them caused her to turn cold and angry. It was the same as if someone would mention her birth parents around her, only she would usually get more furious them just bitter. Sasuke never really knew her birth parents; they had chosen to get rid of her when she was born. Their excuse was they didn't want a daughter in their family, after all girls couldn't fight the same as a guy could. Ha, if they were still alive they would be pretty surprised. Not only is she currently one of the best fighters in the whole village but she was offered the title of ANBU Captain, she declined saying she didn't want that kind of responsibility.

Kakashi was doing better about the absence of half his team then Sasuke, but he still hated the way they had jut suddenly left, but he was sure they had a good enough reason. Since Tsunade had become the Hokage of the village she had granted Sasuke and himself the title of Team Hatake. It was fitting and they had become the most successful team in the village.

Sasuke shifted slightly in her fathers' protective grasp and sighed. Her short red/black hair just managed to brush against her shoulders and her bangs were cut so they hung just below her cheek bones. Her soft red lips were pulled into a relaxed smile that was so rare to see. It was the talk of the village and everyone said the same thing … Kakashi was a very lucky man. Sasuke was one of a kind, easily the strongest of her generation with lots of room for improvement.

Burying her head a little deeper into her fathers' strong shoulder Sasuke sighed again, Kakashi looked at her slightly amused.

"Tired?" He asked softly while resting his head on hers, he felt her shake her head.

"Not yet." She murmured while closing her eyes lazily and enjoying the warmth of the man beside her.

"Oh really." Kakashi said with gentle sarcasm.

"Really." Sasuke confirmed then she opened her eyes and smirked wickedly. "Why are you getting tired?" she lightly teased. Kakashi gasped overdramatically and placed his hand, which was still holding his beloved book, over his chest.

"Are you calling me old?" he asked still in a playful mood.

"Not directly, but since you said it I'll agree." Sasuke smirked.

"Why you little-" Kakashi laughed and started tickling her with his hand that was by her waist causing Sasuke to squeal in surprise and joy. They lightly wrestled with each other for awhile then had to stop to catch their breath. Sasuke fell back on to Kakashis' open lap and sighed tiredly.

"Tired yet?" Kakashi teased lightly while brushing some hair from his daughters' face.

"Well … it IS getting late." Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Yes it is, off to bed." Kakashi switched to daddy mode.

"But it's comfortable out here." Sasuke stubbornly answered.

"I'm sure," Kakashi said then his lightly poked her side causing Sasuke to yelp and jump almost falling off the swing, "but it's better inside." Kakashi finished with a cheeky grin, not that you could see it because of the mask.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed without annoyance. She took her sweet time getting up but when she did she gave Kakashi a small peck on the cheek which he responded by giving on back.

"Night." Sasuke said.

"Good night," Kakashi answered, "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Okay ... there's chapter 1! Please read and review but don't expect an update too soon! Don't worry I will update but I need to finish The Burning Moon Series: The Blaze first. You should go read and review that too! Pretty please with sugar on top? 


End file.
